Narya (Earth-616)
; formerly , The Flight, | Relatives = Hodiak (grandfather); Shaper (grandcousin); Nelvanna (mother); Richard Lawrence Easton (father, deceased); Shaman (Michael Twoyoungmen) (foster father); Doug Thompson (husband, deceased); unnamed son (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Department H (Toronto) | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 145 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (Blue in human form) | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Government operative; former RCMP officer | Education = | Origin = Demi-goddess (Inua-Human hybrid) | PlaceOfBirth = Resolute Bay, Northwest Territories, Canada | Creators = John Byrne; Chris Claremont | First = X-Men #120 | HistoryText = Narya's origins trace back to ancient times when the Eskimo gods of the North battled the mystical Great Beasts for the fate of the world. Ultimately both parties were exiled from Earth, and as such the gods sought to create an agent to prevent the Beasts' return. To that end, Nelvanna, goddess of the Northern Lights, mated with a human. With the midwifery assistance of Sarcee mystic Michael Twoyoungmen, Nelvanna gave birth to a daughter, Narya. Twoyoungmen bound the infant to the lands of Canada, allowing her to assume human form; however, she would weaken if she left Canada's borders. Twoyoungmen raised the rapidly maturing Narya as his own daughter, and both were soon recruited into Alpha Flight as Shaman and Snowbird. Narya was given the human cover identity of RCMP Records Officer Anne McKenzie, as whom she met and fell in love with fellow officer Doug Thompson. Snowbird and her teammates protected Earth from the Great Beasts, but when Narya married Thompson and became pregnant with his child, the outraged Eskimo gods banned her from their realm. When Narya went to the Arctic alongside Doug and Shaman to give birth, the necessary magic accidentally revived the evil Pestilence, who had lain dormant underground there. Pestilence possessed Snowbird's newborn son and aged him into an adult, intending to menace Earth with his powers of death and decay. In the ensuing battle, Thompson and the baby were killed by Pestilence, and Vindicator was forced to kill a Pestilence-possessed Snowbird. The souls of Narya, her husband, and their child were then welcomed into the Gods' realm. Snowbird's spirit occasionally returned to Earth until she was resurrected through a combination of science and magic by the terrorist organization AIM. Rescued by Alpha Flight, Narya rejoined the team. Narya, as the chosen one of the Northern Earth gods, joined the God Squad founded by the Council of Godheads and survived the final battle alongside Hercules and Amadeus Cho to return to her native realm. When the Chaos King attacked, Narya's deceased friends from Alpha Flight were returned to the land of the living. Since they came back, she has reunited with them and reformed Alpha Flight. | Powers = Arctic Animal Shape-shifting: Snowbird is a shapeshifter able to take the form of any animals native to Northern Canada. Snowbird is able to change into a white-skinned or white-furred version of any creature native to the arctic. She can also transform into a female human being; her true face is not human. When she transforms into an animal smaller in mass and volume than a human being, she becomes a human-sized version of that animal. If she transforms into an animal larger in mass and volume than a human being, she gains mass from an unidentified mystical source. Snowbird gains the special attributes of the animal she takes the form of, such as the enhanced vision of an owl. Snowbird's personality is overlaid with the traits and behavior of the animal she has taken the form of. Over time, the animal's passions risk overwhelming her own self control. If Snowbird stays in one form for an extended period of time, she risks having the animal's psyche permanently overprinted on her personality. Creatures she has transformed into include a swarm of mosquitoes, a sperm whale, a polar bear, a giant arctic owl, Tanaraq (the true form of Sasquatch), a Wendigo, etc. She even transformed into a wolverine and beat Wendigo by ripping him to shreds. Flight: Snowbird is able to fly in her base form without having to change her form. Healing: Snowbird can create a healing aura around herself to enable her to recover from injuries. AIM determined that her body has a form of cellular rejuvenation. Superhuman Strength: In her base form she has superhuman strength, able to lift approximately one ton. However, when she transforms into an animal she can take the strength and abilities of whatever she transforms into. So she can take all the strength of Wendigo, or even the Great Beast Tanaraq, varying her strength. Post-Cognition: Snowbird possesses the ability to see into the recent past. Through her mind's eye, time literally rewinds itself, and she can perceive events that have transpired within the past six hours in her current location. She can replay events in an area, but only she is capable of seeing them. Compel Others: Snowbird possesses the mental ability to compel others to aid her in her struggle against the Great Beasts. Mystical Sense & Resistance: Being a mystical creature herself, Snowbird can pick up and sense various mystical activities from various places. She could detect the presence of magical energies or the breaching of a magical field. She can also can resist teleportation. | Abilities = Snowbird is a fair hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by both Puck and Wolverine. She has all the knowledge and wisdom of the gods of the Arctic, but due to her young age she doesn't know how to fully use it, as she is technically only a few years old. | Strength = Varies. Snowbird possesses superhuman strength at a level enabling her to lift one ton. When in the form of another creature, she possesses the uppermost strength of that creature. | Weaknesses = Shaman's spell cast at Narya's birth bound her lifeforce within the borders of Canada. Originally Snowbird weakened rapidly if she left the boundaries of Canada and prolonged absence could have been fatal. After her death and rebirth this flaw seems to have been corrected, as has been proven by her extended stay in space with the Plodex. | Equipment = | Transportation = As a member of Alpha Flight, Snowbird frequently traveled aboard the Alpha Flight Omnijet | Weapons = | Notes = *The general populace do not know that Narya is a goddess. | Trivia = | Links = * Alpha Flight * Shaman * Snowbird at Wikipedia * Snowbird at UXN * Snowbird biography page at Alphanex * Snowbird at Marvel Directory * Alphanex }} Category:The Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demigods Category:Inua Category:Inua/Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids